<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chungus among us by exploit92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601480">The Chungus among us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploit92/pseuds/exploit92'>exploit92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Big Chungus Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us, Other, Sus - Freeform, among us imposter, big chungus - Freeform, red sus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploit92/pseuds/exploit92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Chungus is trapped on a spaceship with the among us crewmates. Will he survive?</p>
<p>Keep in mind, this story is a joke. I purposely made it bad for humor. Thanks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Big Chungus Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chungus among us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another day in deep space. A spaceship could be seen flying past Planet Chungus. This spaceship was the Among Us SpaceShip, or the AUSS. But this was no ordinary Among Us SpaceShip. Big Chungus was on it! Big Chungus had payed 300 ChungusCoin to board the ship, and Big Chungus even got his own custom astronaut suit with the words (chungus) on it! Big Chungus waddled upon the ship, doing tasks. It was a normal day in the life. He was doing wires when he suddenly saw Red Among Us at the end of the hallway. "Hello, Red Among Us. What are you doing here?" But Red Among Us did not respond. Big Chungus waddled to see what was in front of red among us when he saw that it was a DEAD BODY and red among us was HOLDING THE KNIFE! "OH NO RED AMONG US ARE YOU THE IMPOSTER?????!!!??!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yelled Big Chungus. Red Among Us turned around. "NO IT IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" Screamed Red Among Us. Big Chungus had seen enough. Big Chungus sprinted towards the cafeteria; his body fat flopping around as he took each leap. Red Among Us desperately tried to run after Big Chungus, but he was too slow. Big Chungus slammed the Emergency Meeting to tell the other Among Us men what had happened.</p>
<p>"RED AMONG US IS SUS HE WAS STANDING NEXT TO A BODY WITH A KNIFE AND THAT IS SUS!!!!!!" Announced Big Chungus. The Among Us people looked at each other. "Yeah I think Red Among Us is kind of sus (suspicious)" said Blue Among Us. Pink Among Us and Brown Among Us nodded. But Red Among Us had a contradiction! Red Among Us slapped his hand on the table and said "BUT IF I KILLED SOMEONE WHY WOULD U NO REPORT THE BODY??????????". All of the Among Us people gasped. Big Chungus was SUS! Big Chungus had to think fast and so he got his notebook out. He then grabbed a pencil and began scribbling sciency math stuff. "What are you doing" asked the Among Us people, which Big Chungus responded with  "I am proving Red Among Us is the sus and he is the imposter." Big Chungus did a bunch of scribbiling complex math and finally presented his work. "THIS SHOULD PROVE IT!" Said Big Chungus as he presented the notebook which said "red among us is the imposter". All of the Among Us men were mind-blown. Red Among Us was the imposter (he was sus!) So, all the Among Us men voted off Red Among Us and Red Among Us died in space due to the incredible lack of nitrogen, oxygen, Argon, Carbon Dioxide, Neon, Methane, Helium, Krypton, Hydrogen, Xenon, Ozone, Nitrogen Dioxide, Iodine, Carbon Monoxide,  Ammonia, and the incredible fact that he was exposed to -400 degrees. Big Chungus lived happily ever after with the Among Us people and was not sus.</p>
<h1> The end. </h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my fanfic with big chungus and among us. Stay tuned for more big chungus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>